This invention is directed to a panel interconnecting and upholstery-retaining connection for a tubular frame. More particularly, the invention provides such a connection for retaining upholstery around the corner post of a frame and also constituting a mechanism for supporting a door hinge, a door catch, a supporting foot for the frame, and an interconnection for easily and rapidly joining one frame to another.
This invention is particularly suited for office landscape systems in which panel structures are utilized, covered with upholstery material. There are different types of panel systems on the market, involving varying approaches to upholstery material connections, panel interconnections and hardware fastenings. Most are cumbersome and complicated to install and costly. The present invention, on the other hand, provides a panel interconnecting and upholstery-retaining connection which is simple and not costly, and easy to install and dismantle for reupholstering and connecting panels together.
In summary, a preferred embodiment of the invention involves a panel interconnecting and upholstery-retaining connection for a tubular frame that includes a tubular insert extending into the tubular frame. The insert is preferably tapered along its length so that it may be wedged into the frame. Upholstery material extends into the tubular insert, and a tubular upholstery retainer holds the material in place, with the upholstery material being sandwiched between the tubular insert and the retainer. The retainer may also be tapered to provide a wedging action in holding the upholstery material in place. A wedging device is utilized which bears against the inside of the tubular insert, urging that insert against the tubular frame. In this fashion, a simple but secure upholstery-retaining connection is provided. Additionally, the upholstery retainer may carry a door hinge or a door catch. A strap for interconnecting adjacent panels, for example, and a foot for supporting the tubular frame above a support surface, such as a floor, may be carried by the wedging device. An assembly of strap and two wedging devices and two feet advantageously constitutes a pre-assembled unit for joining together two adjacent panels.
The following patents are representative of the prior art:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issued ______________________________________ 3,327,440 Watkins 6/27/67 3,662,807 Miller 5/16/72 3,713,474 Orlando 1/30/73 3,762,116 Anderson et al 10/2/73 3,766,692 Stark et al 10/23/73 3,766,959 Himel 10/23/73 3,823,426 Mitchko 7/16/74 3,877,191 Munsey 4/15/75 3,987,838 LaGue et al 10/26/76 3,990,204 Haworth et al 11/9/76 4,020,604 Legler et al 5/3/77 4,056,903 Guarnere 11/8/77 4,068,700 Legler 1/17/78 ______________________________________
The invention will be more completely understood by reference to the following detailed description.